<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El poder lo es todo by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929869">El poder lo es todo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Númenor, Sailing To Valinor, Suspense, Valinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Su embarcación desafiaba las olas, sus ojos destellaban con cada relámpago, su corazón se negaba a rendirse. Acompañado de la inmensa flota de Númenor, el rey Ar-Pharazôn avanzará contra viento y marea hacia Occidente, decidido a ejecutar su última lucha contra los Valar y, quizás, conseguir la inmortalidad que su orgulloso pueblo merecía...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El poder lo es todo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El fuerte rugido del mar rivalizaba con el estruendo del cielo que lucía la más terrible de las tormentas, pese a ser media tarde. Centenas de naves gigantescas surcaron las olas dando ligeros tumbos, mientras el coro de los soldados de Númenor clamaba la injusticia de los Valar hacia ellos, por haberles negado el mayor privilegio que su linaje merecía.</p><p>Poco afectaba la bruma a los hijos de Andor, cuya ira les infundió la suficiente confianza para saber que marchaban a Occidente sin errores. Aferrado a la proa de su poderoso barco Alcarondas, Ar-Pharazôn desafió el mal tiempo sin quitar su vista del horizonte nublado, honrando el orgullo de sus ancestros: su rostro resistía el golpe del vendaval y el rocío de agua salada, sus manos apretaban cada vez más la madera del balcón, sus ojos grises reflejaban la luz despedida por los relámpagos y con la voz cargada de furia, profirió nuevas blasfemias contra el inmaculado reino de Valinor.</p><p>La violencia de las olas respondió con un nuevo clamor; esta vez, proveniente de los seguidores del rey de Númenor. Muchas naves encallaron contra las Islas Encantadas, a falta de visibilidad, y los dúnedain hicieron mil y un esfuerzos para mantenerse en la ruta. Muchos soldados se vieron invadidos por el miedo y algunos pedían arrepentirse por semejante sacrilegio; pero las súplicas desaparecían al mismo tiempo que las espadas de los generales los traspasaban. Ar-Pharazôn no demoró en intervenir para echar los cadáveres de aquellos <em>traidores</em> al mar, esperando que Ulmo quedara satisfecho con el obsequio del <em>verdadero Señor del Occidente</em>. La duda que pudo sembrarse en el corazón de los númenóreanos se esfumó por completo, cuando dejaron atrás la espesa niebla y se remontaron a los dominios de los Poderes del Mundo.</p><p>El mar se calmó repentinamente, los rayos del sol se reflejaron cual espejo en sus aguas, las velas de las naves se vieron impulsadas por los vientos favorables y un regocijo enfermizo hinchó el corazón de Ar-Pharazôn: ¡todavía conservaba el suficiente poder, era un digno rival para Valinor! Impulsado por el ego en su máxima expresión, extendió sus brazos para recibir el magnífico atardecer. Le pareció que la inmortalidad empezaba a hacer su magia, al sentir cómo la juventud <em>regresaba</em> a su fatigado cuerpo y la ancianidad quedaba como un mal recuerdo para él.</p><p>—¡Nos negaron su bendición! ¡Nos engañaron con sus asquerosas mentiras! —el monarca gritó como jamás lo había hecho, en la delantera de Alcarondas— ¡¿Dónde está el amor por tus hijos, <em>poderoso</em> señor del Cielo y de la Tierra?! ¡¿Dónde queda tu omnipotencia, si no eres capaz de darnos lo que queremos?! ¡No hay más crueldad que el egoísmo y la indiferencia! ¡No hay mayor aberración en este mundo que el dejarnos morir!</p><p>Los dúnedain rebeldes gritaron enardecidos y golpearon la cubierta con sus lanzas, en una especie de concierto macabro que antecedía al apocalipsis. Pese al largo trecho que faltaba recorrer, el rey juraba sentir el resplandor de las blancas costas bajo sus pies.</p><p>—¡¿Te ofende que reclame la inmortalidad para mi pueblo?! —una escabrosa risa lo poseyó— Pues ya no te molestes en escucharnos: ¡sólo espera que pise tus bahías, porque así como el sol se oculta en los confines de Arda, llegará el momento de la caída de Valinor! ¡Númenor será el nuevo mundo ahora!</p><p>Y con aquel juramento maldito, Ar-Pharazôn firmó su eterna sentencia; tal como los barcos marcaban su estela en el apacible mar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Buenas noches! Después de mucho tiempo, me animé a escribir un fanfic para el fandom de Tolkien: de verdad, qué hermoso se siente reingresar de a poquitos al fandom, como si La Comarca me recibiera con sus brazos abiertos :’)</p><p>Esta es la primera vez que redacto algo sobre Númenor: todavía recuerdo la sensación que me dejó el escabroso final de aquella isla, a causa de la desobediencia de Ar-Pharazôn y sus seguidores (mucho peor, considerando el pavor que le tengo a los tsunamis). Tolkien ha tenido una gran imaginación para describir semejante hecatombe, tanto que esta historia sigue teniendo impacto incluso en los días de Gondor bajo el gobierno de Denethor II. Ésta ha sido la razón principal por la que me animé a escribir de los momentos previos a la llegada de Ar-Pharazôn a Valinor.</p><p>Ha sido todo un reto probar con este personaje por primera vez, me quedó contenta con el resultado. ¡Así que muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, y también por sus reviews! ¡Buena suerte! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>